


【惊寡】后遗症

by KrisCD



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisCD/pseuds/KrisCD
Summary: 未经允许不得转载





	【惊寡】后遗症

**Author's Note:**

> 未经允许不得转载

卡罗尔·丹弗斯是个缠人的大金毛。

这或许对别人来说难以感受，但娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫确实是这样觉得的。

当卡罗尔不在地球时，她会严格按照纽约时间和黑寡妇小姐的个人作息时间，早晚一次视频问候。从睡眠是否安稳到三餐是否准时，从天气是否寒冷到身体是否安康，从工作是否顺利到有无执行任务。战火纷飞背景下的惊奇一边事无巨细的絮絮询问一边对长相奇特的外星敌人发射光子炮。

有时候轰炸音太过嘈杂，娜塔莎不得不一手捂着耳朵一面提高了音量作答，卡罗尔就会加快攻击速度，或者体贴而又不情愿的暂停通讯。

她的眉宇间带着一股焦躁，娜塔莎知道她在焦躁什么。等到恢复通讯，娜塔莎就会更加耐心细致的汇报自己这一天的行程，让远在外太空的惊奇队长放心。

如果遇到娜塔莎要出任务，卡罗尔会以最快的速度结束手头任务飞回地球。她太累了，有时候飞着飞着就睡着了。娜塔莎如果收尾工作做的好，会安静的在天台等她，等那道金光降落，然后带她回家。

卡罗尔对于娜塔莎单独出任务总是怀有极大的不安，娜塔莎知道她在不安什么，所以也愿意顺从她抚慰她。

当卡罗尔呆在地球时，她们会花很长的时间腻在一起。有时候卡罗尔会陪她到神盾局上班，看她分析情报或训练新人。

娜塔莎做事的时候，卡罗尔不会打扰，只会在一旁安静的看着她。特工小姐分析数据时沉思的样子很好看，训练新人时剪刀腿对方的样子也很好看，一颦一笑一举一动都是卡罗尔最爱的模样。卡罗尔想，娜塔莎完好的在她面前，便是上天最大的恩赐。

娜塔莎不做事的时候，卡罗尔会陪着她四处旅行。她们去瑞士滑雪，去极地看极光，去北海道吃生鱼寿司，在许愿池许下最诚挚的相守愿望。

到了晚上，属于两人私密的独处时间，她们会依偎在一起说一些甜蜜的悄悄话，聊着聊着，就会把话语用吻来代替。

卡罗尔总是格外沉迷于此。

她的吻从娜塔莎眉心落下，依次来到眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇，最后遍布娜塔莎全身。

她们会没有节制的做上很多次，卡罗尔总是过度沉迷于身下人的甜美，一遍遍的不肯满足。

娜塔莎知道她为什么不满足，也愿意以缠绵的姿态任她索求，并以最动人的呻吟回应。

直到娜塔莎全身的肌肤泛起粉色，连圆润的趾头都开始颤抖，两人才会相拥着入眠。

娜塔莎记得，她们当初确定关系时，也是没有多余的话语，而是直接擦枪走火的干了起来。

那天，娜塔莎身体刚刚恢复，卡罗尔提着保温桶去病房看她，推门进去时，娜塔莎穿着一件白色衬衣，最上面两颗纽扣没有系上，露出精致的锁骨和隐约的峰沟。

她坐在窗前，雪白的大腿随意翘起晃荡着。阳光透过开着的窗户洒在她身上，让那个红发人儿看上去单薄而美好。

听见门响，娜塔莎转头望去，见来人是卡罗尔，好看的眉眼舒展开来，对她展颜一笑。

那笑容美丽动人，一瞬间有如春风拂面乱花迷眼，让卡罗尔怔怔不能语。

娜塔莎露出一个狡黠的笑，挥手让她过来。等卡罗尔站在她面前时，娜塔莎的手便向上勾住了卡罗尔的脖子。

卡罗尔弯下腰在娜塔莎眉心落下一吻，接下来的事便水到渠成的发生了。

白色的衬衣被不耐烦解纽扣的卡罗尔以近乎粗鲁的方式扯开，白色的扣子声音清脆的撒落在地，卡罗尔炙热的吻就覆了上来。

与扯开衬衣时的急切粗鲁不同，卡罗尔接下来的动作可谓格外温柔。她近乎虔诚的吻着娜塔莎每一寸肌肤，动作轻柔的仿佛对待一件易碎珍品。

娜塔莎知道她在担心什么，因此也更加配合的摆动身体，她低低的喘息自卡罗尔指尖的律动开始，卡罗尔的目光紧紧跟随着娜塔莎，似乎要记住她所有情动的瞬间。

那件白色衬衣后来被娜塔莎收了起来，她觉得那是一个纪念，来自她和卡罗尔第一次确定关系和发生关系的日子，但是散落的纽扣却始终差了一颗没被找到。

后来娜塔莎才发现，那颗不见的纽扣被卡罗尔以蹩脚的针法缝在了自己制服的右侧袖口上。那针脚歪歪扭扭的像个丑陋的蜈蚣。娜塔莎在心里想着卡罗尔偷偷缝线的样子，觉得又是好笑又是感动，趁卡罗尔没注意，娜塔莎悄悄又为她重新缝了一遍。

晚上睡觉的时候，卡罗尔会抱着她，偶尔有几缕金色的头发垂在娜塔莎脸上，让她觉得麻麻的痒痒的。卡罗尔的体温比常人要高，在她的怀里，娜塔莎觉得十分温暖，就像被一只大型金毛犬类拥抱，有一种毛茸茸的舒适与满足感。

娜塔莎总是能很快睡着，因为入睡前的运动消耗了她太多体力。但她往往并不能一觉到天明，因为有时会被小小的抽泣声弄醒。

卡罗尔在做噩梦，娜塔莎知道她梦见了什么。被恶梦惊扰的卡罗尔会不自觉的皱起眉头，发出低低的哭泣，娜塔莎就会张开双手抱住她，让她把头埋入自己怀中，再一遍遍的轻声安哄。

娜塔莎知道卡罗尔为什么哭，尽管卡罗尔以前从不会哭。

她还记得风从耳边掠过的声音，还记得去拿原石前她跟卡罗尔发过信号，可是，就像卡罗尔说的，她下周比较忙，因此错过了娜塔莎临走前最后的通讯请求。

娜塔莎不知道把自己救回来之前卡罗尔是怎样度过这段日子的。她只记得，当她醒来时，卡罗尔的状态比她还要糟，神态异常疲倦，双目布满血丝，就连金色的头发也失去了往日的光泽。

卡罗尔之后再也没有漏过娜塔莎任何通讯，再也没有因为拯救宇宙而晚回来过，尽管娜塔莎总是一遍遍的告诉她，说这并不是她的错，她已经做的很好了。

娜塔莎对现在的生活很满意，没有了要给全宇宙做计划生育的强大敌人，她视为家人的朋友都在身边，她最爱的人就在枕边。

虽然这个人此刻在她怀里哭的像个丢了心爱玩具的孩子，但她们还有那么长的岁月要度过，娜塔莎相信，总有一天她会把卡罗尔从那场战争的后遗症中拉出来。

卡罗尔的哭泣声在她怀里小了一点，娜塔莎轻轻拍着她的背，温柔道：“别怕，都过去了，你永远不会再失去我了。”

“我会一直在你身边的，I promise you 。”


End file.
